


Petty Flesh

by pippen2112



Series: Accidental Sex Drabbles [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Felix Being a Dick, M/M, Oral Sex, Referenced Locus/Carolina, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: "Now is not the time, Felix.""Well, the mark's not here yet. Now is as good a time as any to go drain your snake."Locus bites back a retort as a pair of party-goers pass him in the hall. Nevertheless, he makes his way to the restroom.Written for the prompt: Locus boner.  In a suit.  How do you deal with that





	Petty Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConfessionForAnotherTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/gifts).



> Special thanks to ConfessionForAnotherTime for this prompt.
> 
> Warning: It's implied that Wash is inebriated when he propositions Locus. As such, it's technically dubious consent even though Wash initiates things.

Locus can't help the way his eyes linger on the red head across the ballroom. Her bright hair is swept into a delicate knot at the nape of her neck. Her gown sparkles under the ballroom lights, seafoam and sequined and backless. 

For a solid minute, he can't stop staring as his mouth goes dry and breathing quickens. It's only when she turns toward the dance floor, laughing at something her partner has said that jerks him back to reality. To the party he and Felix are infiltrating. To the job at hand. Make nice with the guest of honor, one David Washington, gather some incriminating evidence on his dealings with the Freelancer Corporation, and get away clean. Locus shakes himself and turns away. He is a professional. He will not let himself be distracted.

 _"Jesus, you're breathing like you just ran a marathon,"_ Felix quips over comms. _"And you bitch about me clogging up the line with chatter."_

Locus pinches the bridge of his nose. He walks through he ballroom, takes a glass of champagne from a passing waiter so he has something to do with his hands and immediately downs the entire glass. Something to settle his nerves.

_"Wow, someone's tense."_

"Felix--"

_"I'm just saying you might wanna go easy on the booze. You're on the clock after all, and you're not as used to working under the influence as I am."_

He marches over to a window on the south facing wall and glares out at the darkness. Even if he can't see anything, he knows Felix is there. It’s the part of the grounds with the best view of both the front entrance and his planned getaway route. "Need I remind you that had you not failed the last leg of this mission and gotten yourself made, we would not be in this predicament."

 _"Yeah, yeah,"_ Felix replies, clearly distracted by something, but his voice comes back louder in only a few seconds, _"Dude, what? You have a boner!"_

Locus sputters, stepping away from the window and dropping a hand over his groin. "I do not," he snaps.

_"Do too! You've got your 'I'm horny but pretending to be a professional' glower going. C'mon, tell me about who got you going. Not like I’ve got anything better to do."_

He sighs but still takes the opportunity to check himself. His dark suit still masks the bulge of his groin well enough, but yes, his pants are tighter than he'd care to admit. Curse Felix for noticing. If he hadn't mentioned it, Locus would have completed the mission and taken care of himself once he reached the rendezvous point. Or after. But now that his physical need has been made known, his cock pulses. 

"Now is not the time, Felix."

_"Well, the mark's not here yet. Now is as good a time as any to go drain your snake."_

Locus bites back a retort as a pair of party-goers pass him in the hall. Nevertheless, he makes his way to the restroom.

The restroom is blessedly empty, so Locus takes one of the stalls and pulls the door shut behind him. He unzips his pants and takes his cock in hand. Part of him wishes a thrill didn't run up his spine at the simple motion, but beggars can't be choosers. Still, in very short order, Locus starts stroking himself, nice long strokes, firm pressure, just the right amount of drag. He bites the inside of his cheek and breathes through each spike of pretty pleasure. It's been a while since he took himself in hand for the simple joy of it, so he makes the most of it.

 _"Feels good, doesn't it?"_ Felix whispers over the comms, his voice bright and sharp like he's pressed against his back and hissing into Locus’s ear. _"Drawing out all your pleasure. Letting yourself feel good for once. You better hurry. You’re gonna have a visitor in five, four."_

Locus grunts into his fist, silently cursing Felix. But sure enough, three seconds later the bathroom door bumps over, and he hears uneven footsteps stumbling across the bathroom. Locus keeps his breathing low and even, praying the new comer doesn't pay him any attention, just does his business and goes on his way. But before he react, the door to his stall pops open, and the newcomer gasps. "Oh, shit, sorry, I didn't know anyone was—"

Despite himself, Locus turns toward the open stall door, his hand still wrapped around his cock.

The newcomer is not at all what he expects. He looks older than most of the guests, gray hair threading through his temples, wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, but the way his eyes lock on Locus's dick, there is no mistaking the unbridled want. The newcomer in his fine gray suit scrubs a hand through his blonde curls as his eyes drift down to Locus’s groin. “Woah. Umm, you want a... I mean, would you aporeciate...." He scowls down at his dress shoes before trying again. "Hey, you've got a very nice cock. Would it be okay if I sucked it?"

For a solid ten seconds, all Locus can do is stare. This is, possibly, the opposite of professional, but right now, he's too distracted by his own petty flesh to be useful in the field. And this stranger, his eyes are bright from too much drink, and his smile lights up his entire face. Locus can just imagine dragging him forward by his blonde curls and kissing him deeply. If that isn't enough to make him nod his consent, he doesn’t know what is.

The newcomer steps into the stall, locking the door behind him. He slides to his knees and presses between Locus's thighs. He wraps his long fingers around Locus's cock, stroking softly to feel the weight of him. As the stranger rolls the pad of his thumb over the head, Locus shivers. "Any time now."

The stranger grins up at him, the smile making him look five years younger. "Right, sorry."

And with no further ado, he cranes up and sucks Locus into his mouth. Locus allows himself a soft sound of pleasure, let's himself relish the feeling of a pretty man's warm mouth around him. It feels better than he expected. 

_"Locs, you gotta be quiet if you don't want Blondie to..."_ Felix trails off, probably realizing how long the stranger has been in the bathroom and how that corresponds with Locus's sudden vocalizations. _"...oh goddammit."_

Locus barely catches his tongue between his teeth to stop his chuckle. He bucks forward, letting a little more of his cock fill the stranger’s mouth. He can only pray he's not being presumptive or rude. But the stranger beams up at him and hums around his dick, shuffling until his legs bracket one of Locus's thighs. Before he can make sense of it, the stranger grinds against his shin, small wanting noises slipping out of his throat. 

Before he can stop himself, Locus reaches down and cups a hand around the stranger’s soft blond curls. And bless him, he moans. "You like that?" Locus asks, kneading his fingers against the stranger’s skull. 

And as the stranger moans around him and nods, Felix pipes up over the comms. _"Unbelievable. Of course you snag the hot ones without even trying. Why wouldn't you?"_

Locus groans, his hips hitching forward.

 _"Too fuckin’ pretty for your own goddamn good, that's what you are,”_ Felix goes on. _"Can’t go ten seconds in public without someone trying to hit on you. Bet it feels good, doesn’t it? An eager mouth on your big cock. Wonder if he’d go ass up for a chance to feel wrecking him.”_

His throat constricts, his hands curling tight in the stranger’s hair. Fuck, it _has_ been too long since he enjoyed someone else’s touch. And while his unconventional relationship with Felix is useful at times, it’s a rush having someone unselfish beneath him, someone who opens his mouth wide and takes him in until his dick touches soft tissue and the stranger’s tongue ripples across his balls. 

Felix sucks in a sharp breath, the sound cutting across the comm line. _“Fuck, just imagining it has got me going. You gonna take care of me when we get to the rendezvous, Locs? Gonna make me feel good the same way pretty boy’s making you feel good? You know, I could go on and on about what you do with your mouth.”_

Felix’s words have never affected him before, but now it sounds almost like kindness, almost like praise. Before he realizes, Locus’s gut clenches, and he cums with a moan. 

The stranger sucks him through it, gentling his pressure through the aftershocks, his eyes fluttering closed. Locus’s heart thunders in his chest as he runs his thumb along the stranger’s cheekbones. When he pulls his dick free, the stranger cranes sideways and kisses his palm. When his eyes blink open, his pupils are so wide his eyes look black. And distantly, Locus realizes the stranger is still rutting against his leg. 

“Would you—”

“ _Don’t you fucking dare.”_

Locus cuts himself off, clearing his throat. His cheeks heat up as the stranger looks up at him, waiting for him to finish his thought. For lack of anything better to say, he asks, “Would you like to get coffee sometime?”

Even as Felix screeches over the comm, the stranger’s mouth gapes. “You… you want to…” He stops, blushing bright red. “You don’t even know me.”

Without pause, he extends his hand. “Sam.”

_“Jesus Christ, what the fuck are you doing? You’re on a job!”_

And the stranger takes it, an uncertain grin spreading across his cheeks. “David Washington. Call me Wash.”

And before Locus’s eyes can bulge, Felix cackles. _“Holy fuck! Congrats, Locs. You’re dating the mark!”_

He keeps his face in check until the stranger—Wash, he should start thinking of him as Wash—passes him a business card and excuses himself from the bathroom. Only then does he collapse onto the toilet and hold his head in his hands. 

Unfortunate.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con-crit welcome. Come scream with me on Tumblr (@birdsbeesandlemonadetrees)


End file.
